Total Drama Romance!
by XxCanadaxX
Summary: This takes place after Total Drama World Tour. The original cast, plus two newbies are back in the game...of LOVE! Watch them battle out on romantic challenges and perhaps find romance themselves.


Chris walks onto a dock wearing an extravagent tuxedo, on an island that looks strangely familiar...

"Hello everyone!" He says excitedly. "We are starting a new season of Total Drama! All of the contestants you know and love will be here,plus a couple of...surprises. Hehehehe." He laughs evily and continues. "So without further ado, I bring to you TOTAL! DRAMA! ROMANCE!" He grins. "Let's welcome, Noah, Izzy, and Owen to the show!"

Noah walks of a boat and looks around. "Yay, another couple months being tortured on this death trap they call an island!" He says sarcasticly.

Izzy jumps off of Owen's shoulders. "Lighten up, Noah boa!"

Noah glares at her. "Don't call me that."

"Alrighty tighty whitey!"

Noah rolls his eyes.

Owen smiles. "It's so great to be here again Chris!" He wraps Chris in a bear hug.

"Watch...the...rips." Chris chokes out.

Owen puts him down and stands by Izzy.

"N-Next is Duncan, Trent, and Geoff."

Duncan looked around and sneered. "I'm going to dominate!"

"I hope Gwen's in this season, I wanna make up with her."

Duncan shot him a look.

"Hey! She broke up with you." Trent pointed out.

"Woah dudes! Break it up." Geoff calmed them down.

They took their places besides the other contestants.

"Eva, Gwen, and Tyler!"

Eva growled. "Be prepared to lose."

Noah snorted. "Nice to see you to."

Trent glanced at Gwen.

Gwen pretended not to see him and didn't say anything.

Tyler jumped off the boat, only to land on his face with a loud crunching sound.

Everybody cringed.

Tyler raised his hand in a thumbs up and stumbled towards everyone else.

"Katie, Sadie, and Cody!"

Cody puffed out his chest. "Another game with the ladies! Alright!"

Noah looked particularly annoyed at this.

Katie and Sadie squealed and jumped up and down.

"Justin, Leshawna, and Harold!"

Justin flipped his hair and smiled a everyone.

Noah fainted into Izzys arms.

Harold was trying to sing a love song to Leshawna.

Leshawns ignored him. "What's up ya'll? Gimme some sugar!" She hugged just about everyone while Harold kept reciting.

"Beth, Lindsay, and Heather!"

Beth grinned. "I'm so happy to be here! I hope I win again!"

"As if." Heather scoffed. "I've got this one in the bag."

"Oh! Is it a make up bag? I LOVE make up." Lindsay said absent mindedly.

They ignored her.

"Coutney and Brigdette!"

Brigdette had her signature surfboard as she greeted everyone. "Nice to see you again."

Courtney looked at everyone, but didn't say anything.

"And last but not least, we have 2 new contestants. Let's give it up for Mira and Abby!"

A tanned girl with big hipster glasses walked up. Her hair was to the small of her back and sandy blonde, with the tips dyed red. She squealed and ran up to Izzy. "Can I hold Noah?" He was still passed out from Justin's flirty glance.

"Sure!"

Mira took Noah in her arms and grinned. She was wearing denim short shorts with a Daft Punk tee.

The other girl was just as tanned with Blonde hair To her shoulders and blue eyes.

"I'm only here because Mira made me."

Mira looked up with her big brown eyes. "Don't be silly!"

Gwen glanced at Mira and then at Abby. "Hi!" Everyone greeted Abby, while Mira was still holding Noah. Noah slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Wha...?"

"OMG!" Mira squealed. "It's Noah!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Noah screamed and flopped out of her arms.

Chris smiled. "Well that's everyone! Time for teams! Mira, Noah, Abby, Justin, Leshawa, Cody, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Katie, and Sadie. You guys are the Red Rattlesnakes."

"YES! I'm on a team with Noah!" Mira says excitedly.

Noah groans.

"Everyone else, you're team Blue Bald Eagles. Now why don't you go to your cabins? Girls one side, guys on the other."

CONFESSIONAL-Mira

I am soooooooooooo excited! I love everyone in this show and can't believe I'm going to meet them all!"

CONFESSIONAL-Abby

"Mira made me come here. I'm just glad I get a chance to win money."

CONFESSIONAL-Noah

"That Mira girl is creepy. I hope she's not like Sierra." Noah shudders.

CONFESSIONAL-Mira

"If Noah is Cody, then I'm Sierra! He is the best. I'm not going to be as stalkerish, I hope."

CONFESSIONAL-Gwen

"I am not looking for love in Trent or Duncan, I'm over those two."

When everyone was situated Chis called them out. "Time for your first challenge!"

"What about dinner?" Owen askes.

"Later, challenge first."

Everyone sat down at the dining hall.

"As you know, this years theme is Romance, sooooooooooooooooo..." He paused. "...For your first challenge, you have to set 2 people on your team on a date. Each team with draw 2 names, you have create a romantic setting for them and whoever's is the best wins! Team Red Rattlesnakes you go first."

Leshawna walks up and chooses one name. "Cody."

"YES!" Cody yells.

Abby picks the second name. "Oh god." She mutters. "Can I pick a different one?"

"No, why?"

"If Mira sees this she will scream so loud our ears will bleed."

"I don't care." Chris snaps. "Read it."

Abby takes a deep breath. "Noah."

Mira lets out an ear splitting squeal.

"NOCO! NOCO!"

Noah puts his head in his hands.

CONFESSIONAL-Noah

"Why...Just, why?" He sobs.

"Blue Bald Eagles turn."

Harold chooses Duncan, while Duncan chooses Lindsay.

"Not bad." Duncan comments.

Mira is staring at Noah and Cody, freaking out.

Leshawna shakes her head. "Something ain't right wit that gurl."

Abby sighs. "I know. You kinda get used to it...not really."

Noah doesn't know what he's more afraid of, going on a date with Cody, or having to put up with Mira.

Chris looks at the camera.

"Is Noah gay? Will Mira become the next Sierra? Is Gwen really over Trent and Duncan? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! ROMANCE!"


End file.
